La Leyenda De Los Elementos
by ZakYCloeFTW
Summary: Cuatro Adolescentes Normales Reciben Poderes Elementales, Y Un Anciano Les Enseña A Dominarlos Para Enfrentarse A El Tirano Oscuro Que Amenaza El Mundo ¿Podrán Hacerlo?


Hace miles de años un equipo de guerreros domino poderes más allá de los sueños de cualquier humano durante todas Los siguientes milenios otros 4 humanos han adquirido estos poderes en esta generación fueron como siempre 4 adolecentes: Race, Rosalinda, Arturo y Ryuga Solo que ellos no saben de esos poderes

Race es un chico bastante callado que está buscando por toda la ciudad a su mejor amigo de la infancia Ryuga Quien por motivos desconocidos se tuvo que mudar

Ryuga es un chico fanático del futbol que ha dejado el barrio en el que nació y creció Para seguir con lo que mas le apasiona el futbol lo más difícil de dejar para él fue a su mejor amigo Race

Arturo Es el heredero de un reino, Arturo es un chico que siempre a estado en casa entrenando en artes marciales y siempre a deseado enfrentarse a alguien mas fuerte que el

Rosalinda es una chica que desde muy pequeña sus padres han hecho que se preocupara por su estudio lo que al final de verdad creyó pero durante mucho también deseo encontrar el amor verdadero pero nunca encontró a alguien que amar

Un día todos encontraron el mismo cartel que anunciaba un torneo de artes marciales solo para gente que tenga 14 15 y 16 años

Race: todo chico o chica que tenga 14, 15 o 16

Arturo: y desee probar sus fuerzas con gente de su misma edad

Ryuga: puede apuntarse las recompensas serán

Rosalinda: cien dólares y una beca universitaria para el ganador o ganadora

Todos: se les espera en la gran torre marcial

Race: lo que estaba esperando seguro que Ryuga no se a oxidado tanto y le emociona esto

Ryuga: si, es cerca de aquí y puede que vuelva a ver a Race

Arturo: (al fin lo que llevo esperando desde pequeño)

Rosalinda: esto es genial soy muy hábil con las artes marciales y dudo que haya alguien mas dedicado o dedicada que yo

-Eldia del torneo en la torre marcial-

Race: (porque demonios siento tanto calor si no estamos en verano, mira si es el heredero del reino del sur de la ciudad, ¿Qué se cree para venir? El viniendo a este torneo con camisa café pantalones negros y zapatos negros, bueno yo que digo si vengo una chaqueta de cuero negra con rayas rojas jeans negros y deportivas, me pregunto si vino Ryuga)

Arturo: (¿Qué demonios porque siento una clase de temblor)

Ryuga: (por lo menos debí cambiarme el uniforme de futbol, ¿Por qué demonios siento una ráfaga de viento? a nadie mas parece afectarle)

Rosalinda: (me sienta bien ver que no soy la única que vino con un uniforme de artes marciales, ¿Por qué siento como si estuviera en el agua?)

Presentador: bien todos los participantes vayan a la torre

- _resumen de la torre-_

Presentador: Race esquiva y asesta el golpe final

Race: muy fácil

Presentador: Ryuga se mueve a gran velocidad y da un golpe certero al cuello

Ryuga: un paso mas cerca

Presentador: Arturo detiene el golpe y asesta uno al estomago

Arturo: esperaba algo mejor

Presentador: Rosalinda esquiva cada golpe y aprovechando el cansancio de su rival y lo empuja al suelo

Rosalinda: un solo un combate más antes de la final

- _fin del resumen-_

Presentador: para la semifinal en la torre derecha se enfrenta Arturo contra Race

Arturo: no me gusta perder el tiempo con plebeyos (siento que tiembla mas)

Race: y a mi no me gusta perder tiempo con presumidos, así que estamos igual (siento muchísimo mas calor que antes)

Arturo: empecemos

Race: vale

Arturo: (me lanzaba fuertes golpes pero los detenía todos, pero en un golpe sentí como si me quemara) ahhh

Race: (después de ese grito mande otro golpe que me dolió como si golpease una roca pero no me rendi por ese dolor)

Presentador: Race gana

Race: Bien ahora la final

-En La Otra Torre-

Presentador: En la ronda semifinal de la torre izquierda se enfrentaran Rosalinda y Ryuga

Rosalinda: tengo que ganar (porque siento mas presión de agua)

Ryuga: (bien si gano ire a la final, si Race vino lo encontrare en la final, porque siento una ráfaga mas fuerte)

Presentador: empieza la pelea, Ryuga empieza a tacar pero Rosalinda esquiva todos los golpes

Ryuga: me dejare de tonterías de una buena vez (empecé a esquivar y de un momento a otro empezaba a moverme como si cortara la resistencia del aire)

Rosalinda: (seguía esquivando todos los ataques de un momento a otro esquivaba con la fluides del agua sin darme cuenta dejaba un rastro de agua con mis esquives)

Presentador: Rosalinda esquiva bien pero por desgracia no puede esquivar el último golpe se Ryuga

Presentador: para la gran final entre ryuga y Race estará aquí el promocionador del torneo

Race: (salió un anciano con una barba blanca no muy poblada hasta el final de las costillas)

Presentador: el es Kihon kyōshi ( **maestro elemental en japonés)**

Kihon kyōshi: bien ahora en esta planta están los semi-finalistas

Presentador: ahora que empiece la final

Race: Bien ahora me toca subir de planta, ¿Qué demonios? (una clase de espiritus de oscuridad salieron del suelo)

Kihon kyōshi: oye ten (le lance un collar que tenia una gema rubi en la punta)

Race: ¿Qué hare con esto?

Kihon Kyōshi: ¿recuerdas que diste un golpe que el sintió como si tu puño estuviera prendido en fuego?

Race: si

Kihon Kyōshi: esto te permitirá controlar ese poder

Race: Bien, entonces que empiece la fiesta (empece a darle puños a todos antes no le hacia daño antes pero con este poder ya podía)

Ryuga: ¿que rayos ocurre aquí?

Kihon Kyōshi: oye, ten (le pase otro collar pero con un topacio celeste)

Ryuga: ¿y esto que es?

Kihon Kyōshi: recuerdas los golpes que cortan la resistencia del viento ¿verdad?

Ryuga: si

Kihon Kyōshi: pues ese collar te permitirá controlar como usar ese poder

Ryuga: vale , prepárense para ser derrotados

Rosalinda: ahora ¿Qué hago? 

Kihon Kyōshi: ten (le lace otro collar con un zafiro)

Rosalinda: pero ¿Qué es esto?

Kihon Kyōshi: es un collar que te permitirá controlar el agua, hablando de eso ten esta botella

Rosalinda: bueno, empecemos

Arturo: ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Kihon Kyōshi: Ten (le lance un collar con una esmeralda)

Arturo: ¿Qué es esto?

Kihon Kyōshi: es un collar que te dará el poder de dar puños como de roca

Arturo: empecemos a demoler

Race: vale ya acabe

 _Esto es lo mismo que le dijo a todos con sus distintas reacciones mas no están en el mismo lugar_

Kihon Kyōshi: tu eres uno de los 4 guerreros elementales

Race: ¿Qué?

Ryuga: ¿Qué significa?

Arturo: ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Rosalinda: de jate de bromas

Kihon Kyōshi: si quieres saber algo mas ven al templo del noreste

Race: vale

Ryuga: ok

Arturo: me interesa

Rosalinda: bueno ire

Kihon Kyōshi: (parece que el valor de esta generación es mejor que el da la anterior)

 _Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fanfiction que tendrá muchas secuelas_

 _Gracias por el apoyo moral :) (espero que le den mucho a este fanfiction)_


End file.
